Ice and Snow
by TheLonelyGirlWithNoFriends
Summary: What happes when Daisuke is left to take care of his sister, Risa?What happens when the house is destroyed by a blizzard, and Daisuke and Risaare found by a 11 year old Dark?And When Daisuke wakes up from a coma, why cant he feel anything?Why isnt his siter wakeing up?Why are there so many questions, so little time to answer them?rating may go up.IM SORRY MY WRIGHTING 'MOVES"!
1. Chapter 1

Rikou:Hi! Today i am staring an all new story, the very fimilar ice and snow!Althow i wished i own D N Angel..

Krad:No one wants to hear your complaining!

Rikou:IM NOT COMPLAINING!

Daisuke:Stop fighting!

Krad and Rikou:NO!

Daisuke:Well, while they are fighting, Rikou dosnt own D N Angel. If she did,The world would be a better place!

**{PLEASE REVIEW!I NEED AT LEAST 5 REVEIWS TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!ITS ALREADY WRITTEN, AND WITHOUT PEOPLE TELLING ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!I DONT FEEL LOVED ANYMORE OTHER WISE!I LOVE ALL OF YOU, AND IF YOU REVIEW, I WILL GIVE ALL COOKIES!}**

* * *

hade been lots of snow storms this Month, witch is not wierd, beacuse we live in a month after, the snow was re-placed by the way, my name is Daisuke, and my sisters name is mom and dad, Nashi and Yuki.

~third person P.O.V.~

Daisuke watched as his parents bundled them selves up."We will be back as soon as possible." Yuki explained.

Daisuke nodded as his father countinued "You will need to watch your sister while we are will do your chores, and Risa will do hers."Yuki concluded.

"Yes father." Daisuke said, going to give his parents a were going on a Buissness trip.

"Oh, look at the time!We need to go sweetie!"Nashi exclaimed, giving Daisuke a huge and a kiss,then rushing her husband to the door.

As they walked out, leaving Daisuke Alone, with his 10 year old sister.

As soon as they left, he went to see what he could make for dinner.(A/N: Ya ya ya, they didn't leave them food, beacuse they were in a hurry.)

He decided on Fish and .

When it was done, he went to go find Risa.

He did almost was holding something white and...Black?Then it struck him like a lihtning bolt.

"RISA!PUT THE CAT DOWN!NOW!"He screamed, as Risa was holding a pair of sissors.

Risa dropped both the sissors and the cat, as he scurred away.(A/N: The cats name is .)

Risa didnt seem fazed at , they herd a deep rumbleing looked around, and as they did, the wall plain broke, causing snow and winds that must have been over 95 mph.

"Whats going on!"Daisuke and Risa yelled together, both in shock.

Daisuke didnt know what to was only 11!He decided to follow his instenct.

His plan was to get food, water, and warmth, before your house collapses!

~Daisuke P.O.V.~

I order Risa to get as much food, water, and warmh, as i do the same, and to meet back in this spot.A huge snow pile was building up,where the wall broke.

After I had gone and gotten everthing, I came back and Risa was waiting.

~Normal P.O.V~

Risa had 2 shovels,(along with everything els)and she yelld over the Blizzard,"Dig a hole in this snow drift, and we can use it as a shelter!"

Daisuke and Risa had done so, and climed in, and brought everything with heard a cracking sound, and a large pice of wood was falling, and just as fate would have it, it was falling, heading for the entrence to there little as the Wood was about to fall, two small bundles of white and black flew in.

"AHH!"Risa Screamed.

"Kyuu?"  
"Meow?"

"With!"Daisuke screamed, hugging the small animal, just as Risa yelld Nanners, and did the same.

They were getting tierd, so they spread out there bankets the got as something to keep them warm, and layed down, snoggleing to keep as much warmth in as possible.

~TIME SKIP=3 DAYS=~

Daisuke was almost compleatly frost-bitten, as well as both were half-asleep.

Suddenly, the wood was removed,and light made its way in.

A voice rand out threw all the commotion."Hey! we've got some survivors!"Someone called out.

Daisuke weakly looked up, to find a kid, most likely the same age as him, looking at him threw the snow.

The boy had long, purple hair, anthemist eyes, and a veary worried expression on his face.

Someone came over,a parent, most likely the other boys father looking in."Great Job, Dark"The man was able to say a few words, coming out in short gasps.

~Dark P.o.v.~

"W-where i-is Ri-Risa?"The boy asked, Forgetting that she was next to the boy.

The my dad and me locked eye contact for a second, and then the I draged the other boy out, and then the girl.

"Dad!They have veary weak life signals!"I told my father.

The two looked like they were getting drowsy, and i Know thats not a good thing.

"Hang on kids!" My father yelled for an ambulence to come here.

'I think...that i just found my soul mate..'

* * *

Rikou:MWAHAHAHAHA You will never find out who thought the last line!

Dark:i know who did! it was-

.DARE.

Dark:Its-

Rikou:YAMI CHOP!*Hits Dark on the head with a scally tail*

*Daisuke, Risa, and Dark can be seen in the back round, on hospital beds*

Rikou:...uh..oops!*tail goes away* uh they wont be joining us for a while!ahahaha...*slowly inches away*

R&R!

SNEAK PECK AT NEXT CHAP!

After being found, Risa and Daisuke are at the hospital, and what happens when Daisuke wakes up from a coma, and cant feel anything?What happens when Risa dosent wake up?Why is he in a bed room?


	2. Chapter 2

Rikou:im so glad to see that im loved!

Krad: no your not.

_**YAMI** **CHOP!**_

Krad is lyeing on a hospitail bed.

Rikou:Heheheheh...Krad...if you will..

Krad:Rikou does not own dn angel...if she did, the world would be a better place.

* * *

Daisuke woke up from his sleep, and found he was was a glass of water standing next to him on a table.

When he grabed it, he could not feel shook it off, just as a temorary fault.

He then accidently spilled it.

Daisuke screamed, and a docter ran in, exclaiming what had happend, and why was we wet.

He then explained that he could not feel anything, and the docter told him that he would be like that for some time.

"Where is Risa?"Daisuke asked docter pointed to a bed, and Daisuke gasped.

Risa lay on the bed motionless, a heart moniter attached to her.

"R-Risa?"Daisuke looked at her.

~Daisuke P.O.V~

"Sir!Are you Daisuke Niwa?" A docter asked me, and i nodded

"We have some news...It is veary sad...Um...would you like to wait untill you recover?Or-"The Docter didnt finish his sectence, as I cut him off."Tell me!" I screamed

"Um..We have recived news..That Um..."The doctor paused for a moment."Your Parents...They died, on a plain crash, in the area of Nevada,U.S.A..."He concluded.

Every thing then went black.

'I...think...im...'

~Dark P.O.V.~

I started running twords the two kids room that were rushed to the hospital.

'Please...Let them live...I ...I need to ask them something..'I thought, as I reached the room.

The little red-head was asleep...or...wait...there was my dad, a docter, shaking him.

"DAD?WHAT HAPPEND?"I yelled.

Apperently, that woke him up, and he looked around.

~Normal P.O.V~

"Who are you?"Asked Daisuke.

"Im Dark Mousy."Dark said.

" Daisuke Niwa."Daisuke said shyly.

Dark was starting to like this guy.

Daisuke thought of what to didnt have a home, or another gaurdian.

"Daisuke Niwa? Do you have a Place to stay?" Dark asked.

Daisuke shook his head smiled.

"Would you like to stay with us?"

Everything went black for a second time.

~Daisuke P.O.V~

I woke up, and Dark was shakeing me, asking me to wake up.

"Are you ok?"Dark said to me, as i realized that i was in his arms.

"AAAAHHH" I screamed, makeing Dark jump, realeasing me.

"What?I was just holding you."Dark said simply.

I was blushing, and at a shade of red that wasnt even posible.

~Normal P.O.V~

So daisuke didnt know what to could take the offer Dark had offerd, but he thought that he would be too much truoble to take care of.

Imagen Dark's parents, takeing care of two 11 year olds?

His answer: out of the point of .

He fell backwards, and hit the bed, falling asleep.

"HEY!"Dark screamed in Daisuke's ear.

"AHHHHHHHHHH"He sceamed as Dark yelled into his ear.

Daisuke noticed he were not in the hospital anymore.

He was in a soft, silk bed, and there was someone asleep next to him.

wait...WHAT?

* * *

Rikou:hahahahaha...clasic...

_**NOTE!I WILL NOT POST ANY MORE ICE & SNOW UNTILL I GET MORE REVIEWS!THANK YOU~**_


	3. Im SOO sorry guys!

Guys, im SUPER SORRY!My laptop was just now fixed, and im working on the chapter 3 of Ice and Snow!Im realllllyyyyy sooorrryyyy!Ill post the next chapet ASAP!


End file.
